Animals
by Sonamae
Summary: ONESHOT. Don't you dare ask for more cause I'll only get addicted to this story and not have enough time for my others. GaaHin written vaguely to the song Animals by Nickleback.


"Two whole months gone by already?" Hinata asked over the phone in a silent whisper. "Yea, but I'm out now, got my license back as well." the voice said. Hinata giggled over the phone and sat on her window seal.

"I can't wait to see you babe, I really really REALLY miss you. Stop being put on house arrest." she said with a giggle.

'"Yea sweety I know, I'm a bad boy, you ready yet? I'm pulling up to your rode now."' a voice whispered back over the receiver. "I'm out the window now babe." she hung up the phone and jumped from second story window and landed in the grass with a mush under her shoes.

She saw a black car drive up slowly yet quick, the door hanging open. Inside a redhead sat

at the wheel, sunglasses hanging on his shirt. "Get in before I drive off." he called

softly.

She ran up and jumped in, bring the door shut with her. "God I missed you." she rolled over

onto his legs as he stopped the car to let her get in properly. "2 months probation wasn't

that bad was it Hinata?" he smiled.

"Gaara quit being so mean to me." she smiled and pressed her lips against his. He kissed

her back and put the car in drive, but didn't hit the gas just yet.

Her hands found his hair and her fingers tangled in the strands. Gaara pulled her back and

smiled. "Now now sweety, I'm not even driving yet." he ran his hands up her arms and pulled

off her jacket.

He smiled seeing her nothing but the flimsy mesh top and black tub top he could easily rip off. He felt the sudden urge to have her under him in the backseat. "Hurry up and get comfortable girl, we need to go before your dad finds you missing."

She smiled and slid her legs around his waist and started kissing his neck. Her hands pulled open his jacket and unbuckled his pants. "Just drive already." she breathed into his ear.

He hit the gas and held tight onto the steering wheel as he drove half blinded by her hair. "You smell good Gaara." she whispered onto his neck.

"Your hands are fucking cold." he breathed out taking a sharp turn to the left. "I know." she said in a sultry voice. Gaara growled and pulled up the black tub top under the mesh shirt and heading back to the steering wheel.

Her breasts perked in the chill of the November air. Her hands pulled the waistband of his pants down and she quickly licked his cheek.

"Fuck." Gaara swerved to miss a fencepost and ran into valley. She laughed and lifted his shirt off his stomach. "Keep your eyes on the rode moron." she sighed and nipped his ears as her fingers played with his patch.

"Hinata watch it." Gaara growled as he slowed and put the car in neutral, he pulled her closer and pulled the mesh top up, grabbing one of her breasts with a free hand as the other kept the steering wheel.

She moaned lightly and shoved her hand into his boxers. Her fingers lopped around and she felt him buck.

"Damn it." he put the car back into drive and headed toward the train tracks as she moved her hands slowly to antagonize him.

He parked quick and threw off his jacket, a slight clunk was made but he ignored it as he pulled her into the back seat with him.

He laid back and had her propped on his waist. "Now you can have your fun." he said with a smirk as his hands played with her breasts again.

She giggled and yanked down his pants and kissed his stomach. He groaned as her tounge became the tease, until he couldn't stand her being playful anymore and flipped her under him.

His mouth trailed down her neck, then over the mesh and tub top pushed up on her chest. His mouth found her left nipple and he pinched it with his teeth.

She made soft squeaking noises and moaned, her legs wrapping around his waist. His kissed and nipped her a little while longer, before pulling the tub top back down and kissing her stomach.

"God Hinata, you taste good." he licked down to the hem of her skirt and pulled it down quickly. She giggled then hushed.

"Wait, what was that?" she whispered as he laid his chest over hers. "It was just the wind." he pinched her nipple playfully. "I think, 'cause no one's gonna know we're out here." he smiled and went to kiss her.

"OH SHIT!" Hinata screamed backing up under him. "My dads outside the fucking CAR!" she pointed a few feet away from the window outside.

Gaara turned around and ducked. "Aww fuck, where the hell are my keys!" he looked in the ignition. That must have been the clunk he had heard. Hinata quickly locked the doors and grabbed her jacket as she franticly pulled her clothes back into a sizable order.

Gaara lifted his jacket quickly. "Hinata stay in the backseat, I suggest you buckle up."

"GAARA SABAKU WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU JUST GOING TO MY DAUGHTER!" her father shouted as he ran up. "I SWEAR WE WERE JUST MAKEING OUT!" he yelled as he finally found his keys. "Oh god I'm in so much trouble!" Hinata squeaked ducking her head into her hands.

Gaara flipped the keys in his hands and pushed one into the ignition. "See ya Paps!" Gaara shouted as he rolled the window down, driving off at 60.

As he sped up Hinata jumped in the front seat beside him. "My dad is gonna fucking kill me Gaara. What the hell are you thinking!" Gaara sighed and turned to kiss her quickly.

"I'll deal with it later."

"Your an animal."

"So are you."

She paused, then sighed. "I love you Gaara." she said in a laugh. He smiled a cocky smirk and kept driving. "I know, we can crash at my brothers house for tonight." he said as he looked in the rear view mirror.

The white eyed princess laughed and ruffled his hair. "Your gonna go on probation again you know." she said with a giggle. "You think I care?" he pulled out a box of cigarettes from his pockets. "Want one?" he asked.

"Gaara! You know I can't smoke, you want me to have more heart problems?" she glared at him, not to convincing though. "Oh please Hinata, you sit in my lap at 120 in the car and don't even flinch." he pulled the box back into his pocket and pulled out a lighter.

"At least light this for me while I drive out of your fathers range ok." he said handing her the lighter with the cigarette between his lips.

She rolled her eyes and lit the bud and leaned against his shoulder. "I'm tired now damn it." Hinata burst out.

"I'll let you take a nap." she smirked. "And after Sabaku?" she asked in a teasing tone.

"Oh, you know all to well. You'll be busy all night if I have anything to say." she burst into a fit of laughter and crawled back into his lap. "My mom would kill me if she knew I was out with you."

"She'd be fine with it and you know it, sure she'd be pissed, but only because you didn't tell her you were going out."

"Maybe I should move back in with my mom and Hanabi." Hinata smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "No more Neji, much more you." she said sweetly. "Oh you just love bad boys don't you?" he blew smoke out of his mouth with a light laugh.


End file.
